Inconexo
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: Serie de one-shots que no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro, tal vez sólo la esencia romántica.
1. Tamino

Bueno, bueno, este "archivo" contendrá una serie de one-shots que he escrito ultimamente por diversos motivos, como no merecen ser publicados por separado porque no son la gran cosa creé **"Inconexo"**, que en su nombre lo dice todo, ningún one-shot tendrá relación con el otro, tampoco serán tantos, 5 probablemente, 6 si algo se me ocurre en el inter. Comienzo a publicar hoy que estoy de buenas por el triunfo de House y Hugh Laurie en los People's Choice Awards :) como sea, disfrútenlos, lean, comenten y ya saben todo lo demás.

**01.**  
**Personajes:** House, Wilson  
**Resumen:** Wilson es lo único que House verdaderamente tiene.  
**Advertencias:** Slash sútil, insertado directamente después del capítulo "Wilson"  
**Notas:** Regalo para miss_black91 en el intercambio Amigo Invisible de LJ (uno de tantos), referencia vaguísima a "La Flauta Mágica" de Mozart.

Todo es de Fox y David Shore y eso que ya saben, sólo me gusta jugar con estos niños...

* * *

**Tamino**

¿Qué por qué había comprado innecesariamente aquella casa?, por el simple hecho que _ella_ le había roto el corazón a _él_, y para variar él había quedado en medio del fuego cruzado como un chiquillo que se había soltado de la mano de su madre en medio de un mar de personas, acobardado y sin saber qué hacer o hacia dónde caminar. Pero era obvio el camino que debía tomar, ambos eran sus amigos, pero sólo uno podía inclinar indiscutiblemente la balanza a su favor.

Wilson miró a su alrededor, su nuevo _loft_ era del doble del tamaño que su apartamento anterior, definitivamente House y él estarían más cómodos ahí, y si no volvían a discutir (una probabilidad casi nula) sería su hogar por un par de años más.

Se sintió tan idiota, aunque el propio House había expresado estar orgulloso de él por haberse enojado y haber hecho algo como ese enojo. Cada vez estaba más hundido, pensaba mientras recorría los rincones de la construcción, la mudanza estaba por llegar, habían pagado extra por el cuidado especial para el piano (que por fin dejaba el viejo apartamento de House para ir con él).

Finalmente se recargó en el marco de la puerta principal y negó con la cabeza, todo eso por House, todo eso por _él_, siempre _él _y si pudiera se patearía el trasero por iluso, tan iluso que su amigo se reiría de él en su cara, porque daba todo lo que tenía y sabía que el otro jamás lo apreciaría, no al menos como él quería, y le enervaba la actitud de Cuddy que tenía lo que él más ansiaba en ese momento.

El corazón de House por cursi que sonara. Porque le enojaba que su amigo estuviera tan estúpidamente enamorado de ella y ella simplemente no quisiera verlo y prefiriera a alguien tan gris como Lucas. Y cada vez que ella lo despreciaba a él se le prendía la luz de la esperanza en su interior y se odiaba más por ello, entre Cuddy más lo apartara de su lado, Wilson sentía que se acercaba al de él, pero era mentira, una mentira que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir. Pero fue cuando vio a House con el corazón verdaderamente hecho añicos que la actitud de su jefa lo enfureció y se dijo que probablemente House jamás querría consuelo en sus brazos, pero haría lo posible para no verlo nunca más así, tan triste y patético, porque un House así era una desgracia para el mundo.

─Jimmy Boy, la mudanza está aquí ─cojeando, su _roomie_ llegó.

Wilson se giró para verlo y sonrió, no porque sus cosas hubiesen llegado sanas y salvas, sino por la simple visión de _él_.

─Claro, el piano puede ir ahí ─dijo señalando una esquina privilegiada por la luz del sol.

─Excelente ─House se dirigió a ese sitio y estiró los brazos─, es perfecto, ahora debemos hablar del televisor plano gigante.

─No tenemos un televisor plano gigante.

House giró los ojos ante la ingenuidad del otro.

─Acabo de comprar un nuevo televisor plano gigante ─confesó─, sólo así se puede gozar el poder de los ¡_monster trucks_! ─adoptó esa algarabía juvenil que de vez en cuando mostraba.

Wilson era un niño bueno y _naïve_, House era un niño malo y escandaloso.

El oncólogo sonrió, no era común que House cooperara con algo, pero sabía que era como agradecimiento ante la venganza que habían propinado a Cuddy al apropiarse de la casa que ella quería.

Recorrieron las habitaciones e indicaron a los tipos de la mudanza dónde colocaran cada cosa. Wilson miró de soslayo a House y pensó que ese era su papel, el del príncipe sacrificado que estaría ahí para _él_, siempre, no importando qué y dónde, no importando las decisiones que se tomaran en el futuro, no importando cuantos matrimonios fallidos hubiera en el pasado y cuántos más le depararan tiempos ulteriores, no importando Mayfield, Cuddy o simplemente su sola terquedad, no importando absolutamente nada.**  
**

* * *

.

No me gusta el bashing de personajes, no quiero decir que Lucas sea aburrido o desangelado, de hecho... me agrada a ratos, pero es como Wilson lo ve en esta breve historia.

No olviden comentar!


	2. Desperfecto

Bien, bien, sigo con estos one-shots que he escrito ultimamente y en realidad no van a ningún lado, jaja...

**02.****  
Personajes:** House, Cuddy, Rachel  
**Resumen:** Cuddy se ha obsesionado tanto con tener su familia perfecta que cuando lo consigue no puede verlo.  
**Advertencias:**Huddy, un poco angsty, un poco fluffy, un poco de todo, spoilers de la temporada 6.  
**Notas:** Regalo para alwaysonstandby en el intercambio Amigo Invisible de LJ (uno de tantos)

Todo es de Fox y David Shore, etc.

.

* * *

**(Des)Perfecto**

Con un vaso de bourbon en la mano había estado pasando aquella apacible tarde de otoño, tocando la guitarra, el piano y regodeándose en su miseria. Miró el pasillo vacío, extrañaba a su amigo, no era como si se hubiera ido para siempre, se dijo y se repitió. Cerró los ojos, le ardían, y se recostó en el sillón sosteniendo con fuerza el vaso corto casi vacío de licor, no estaba ebrio, se necesitaba mucho más que eso para embriagar al gran Gregory House.

Navegó en el limbo del momento previo a quedar dormido, ese donde todavía escuchas los sonidos del exterior y sientes un poco de frío por la falta de una manta, logró vaciar su mente de la ausencia de Wilson, y sobre todo, de la ausencia absoluta en su vida de Cuddy. Debía admitir que ese asunto no lo había estado dejando dormir bien, pero por su propia sanidad mental debía ser capaz de apartar esa opresión de su pecho, no quería volver a "ver" a sus colegas muertos, no quería regresas a Mayfield. Lo único bueno que había salido de todo aquello había sido que, al menos en su mente, por un instante que pareció verdad, Lisa Cuddy había sido suya.

La imagen de Cuddy sonriendo con Rachel en brazos le llenó la mente con luz, pero todo se ensombreció cuando a la imagen perfecta se le unió Lucas, eran una familia de portada de revista, ella se lo merecía, merecía ser feliz, House debía entenderlo pero desprenderse de ese trozo de su corazón era un dolor terrible, insoportable, peor que el de su pierna, creía que no había un dolor peor que el que lo asolaba día y noche, pero ese sufrimiento físico era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora.

No supo si estaba soñando, alucinando o estaba pensando todo aquello conscientemente. Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la puerta timbrar. No podía ser Wilson porque él no regresaría hasta dentro de unos días, estaba en un congreso de oncología en Seattle.

Se puso de pie y tomó su bastón, se encaminó a la puerta, no dio un vistazo a la mirilla y aún deslumbrado por la luz de una tarde plena, abrió la puerta. Frente a él estaba Cuddy con Rachel en brazos, poco a poco pudo enfocar la vista y creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación.

─¿Cuddy? ─quiso asegurarse, su voz más ronca de lo usual producto de haber estado dormitando. Se talló los ojos.

─House ─ella ignoró el hecho que no había sido invitada a pasar e ingresó al apartamento─, no acudiría a ti si no estuviera tan desesperada… ─comenzó, House frunció el ceño─, mi niñera está enferma y Wilson en Seattle.

El nefrólogo ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía aquello y no le agradó en absoluto, nunca había pasado tiempo con el engendro (como él solía referirse a Rachel).

─¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo haré?

─¡House!, te estoy pidiendo un favor…

─¿Y Lucas de todos modos? ─fue su último tiro.

─Fuera de la ciudad trabajando ─ella dio pocos detalles, House notó ese punto, luego miró al pequeño bulto que se removía en brazos de Cuddy.

─Debes estar realmente desesperada para pedir mi ayuda ─dio su veredicto, ella lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas.

House estiró los brazos para recibir a la niña y Cuddy comprendiendo el mensaje, se la cedió sonriendo.

─Gracias ─suspiró─, no serán más de un par horas, te lo aseguro ─luego vio a su alrededor, la botella de bourbon sobre una mesita de centro─. ¿Has estado bebiendo? ─se acercó para olerlo, su aroma era a licor, pero también a pizza de queso y papas fritas.

─No estoy ebrio ─él respondió con un falso tono indignado pero apartando a Rachel del alcance de su mamá.

Era el momento perfecto, era el momento ideal de demostrarle que había cambiado, la oportunidad que antes le había birlado por la sola presencia de Lucas y por el simple prejuicio de tratarse de él.

Cuddy lo miró atenta, estaba sobrio definitivamente.

─Sólo prométeme que no beberás mientras Rachel esté bajo el mismo techo que tú ─no esperó una respuesta, se giró hacia la puerta y cuando tuvo la perilla en la mano miró por sobre su hombro, lo vio y estaba completamente perdido sosteniendo a su hija─, gracias House ─y se marchó sabiendo el gran sacrificio que eso representaba para él.

Rachel había demostrado ser una niña tranquila e inteligente, de todos los niños del mundo, ésta definitivamente le desagradaba menos a House, por esas cualidades y desde luego por estar ligada a Cuddy.

─Sólo somos tú y yo ─la sentó en el sofá junto a él y la niña lo miró con aquel par de ojos enormes y expresivos, de color diferente a las orbes acero de la Decana, pero igual de chispeantes. Ante aquello, Rachel sonrió─. No sé qué se supone que haga contigo, así que veamos televisión ─y prendió el aparato.

Eso los ayudó a distraerse unos momentos. Rachel apenas hablaba y caminaba, incluso aún necesitaba ser cambiada, pero sabía expresar a la perfección sus necesidades, fue cuando con fuerza (su poca fuerza infantil) jaló a su niñero de la tarde de la manga de su camisa.

─¿Sí? ─él preguntó como si esperara que le respondería con total coherencia y exactitud.

Ella lo jaló con más efusividad y señaló la cocina, trataba de articular palabras pero eran intentos inútiles.

─Tienes hambre, ya veo… pero supongo que si te alimento con comida chatarra tu feminazi madre me matará ─era más como hablar solo pero no importaba. Se puso de pie y cojeó sin bastón a la cocina, sin Wilson ahí se había dedicado a comer pura y absoluta porquería, comidas rápidas y cosas listas para prepararse en el microondas.

─¡Bingo! ─expresó cuando entre tantas envolturas de golosinas y envases vacíos de cerveza encontró un plátano en buen estado, era perfecto─. Muy bien, no sé si te guste esto pero no me importa… ─regresaba a la sala de estar con la fruta en una mano y una cuchara en otra─, ¡hey!, ¿qué haces? ─dijo cuando vio que Rachel había llegado de algún modo al piano y estaba tratando de acomodarse en el banco.

─Música ─ella dijo sin más, sin notar que estaba cerca de algo sagrado para House.

Él se quedó perplejo y olvidó la fruta, era la única palabra que le había escuchado en toda la tarde, no podía creer que esa palabra había sido "música", dejó el plátano y la cuchara junto a la botella de bourbon en la mesita de centro y caminó hacia la niña y el piano.

─Así es ─asintió─, música ─la apartó para sentarla en su regazo, abrió la tapa del piano y tocó una nota, Rachel lo imitó, tocando la misma tecla.

House arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado, eso podía ser interesante. Tocó la siguiente nota y Rachel hizo lo mismo, repitieron el patrón un par de veces más y ambos, con pausas y sin forma, habían tocado la primera línea del "El Himno a la Alegría"

─Tus manos son muy pequeñas, pero cuando sean más grandes tal vez te pueda enseñar ─le dijo─, ahora deja que un experto lo haga ─pareció que Rachel entendió perfecto porque apartó las manos y él comenzó a tocar algo mucho más complejo.

House estaba disfrutando tocar porque él siempre disfrutaba hacerlo, pero extrañamente Rachel no le estaba estorbando como creía que le estorbaría, incluso gozaba al escuchar su risa que de vez en cuando se le escapaba, esa chiquilla disfrutaba la música definitivamente. Su risa vivaz le recordaba a la de Cuddy.

Así, sólo así el tiempo corrió rápido y no se les hizo tedioso, no dejaban de ser dos desconocidos que no sabían cómo romper el silencio incómodo, y ya fuera porque uno no era el más locuaz conversador y la otra aún no podía hablar, las palabras no eran ni de lejos el método para romper ese silencio, lo descubrieron así, la música era la solución.

Cuddy por fin había terminado sus pendientes y fue a recoger a su hija, al llegar al apartamento de Wilson y House se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar la puerta abierta, estaba por entrar enfurecida ante la irresponsabilidad del niñero emergente, pero escuchó música y eso la detuvo. Entró cautelosa y vio la escena, sonrió porque era enternecedor, no había otro sentimiento en su corazón, sólo ternura.

House con Rachel en su regazo tocando el piano mientras el sol se ponía. Una absoluta belleza, una fotografía que quería conservar en su memoria para siempre, porque sabía de su rareza, y en ello radicaba su encanto.

Quiso llorar, no supo por qué y al no encontrar la razón se abstuvo, pero la vista se le nubló momentáneamente, caminó hasta donde House estaba con su hija y ante la sorpresa de ambos, que estaban muy concentrados en la música, Cuddy se sentó en el pequeño banco donde apenas cabían todos y recargó la cabeza en el hombro del doctor. Él dejó de tocar por la sorpresa.

─No pares ─pidió Cuddy y de inmediato él obedeció mecánicamente, siguió tocando.

Ninguno de los tres lo veía, pero si se miraba desde afuera, lucían como la familia perfecta sin siquiera intentarlo.


	3. Aquí conmigo

Tercera en la colección :)

Esto es lo que de verdad, de verdad, de verdad me gustaría que sucediera y sé que es imposible... :(

**03.****  
Personajes:** House, Cuddy**  
Resumen:** Las oportunidades llegan sólo una vez en la vida, pero en raras ocasiones llegan dos.**  
Advertencias:** Huddy, angst y todo eso que me encanta, final lo más fluffy que yo puedo conseguir (o sea, como agridulce la cosa), spoilers de la temporada 6.**  
Notas:** Regalo para ainaramarcos en el intercambio Amigo Invisible de LJ (uno de tantos)

Todo es de Fox y David Shore.

* * *

**Aquí conmigo**

No estaba bien, no podía mentir, no se sentía en absoluto bien, no podía ocultarlo, tampoco quería, pero debía concentrarse en el trabajo, no como distractor, no como canalizador de su corazón roto, sino porque de verdad debía tener terminados esos pendientes para antes de las 6 de la tarde. Pero no podía, se sentía desamparada y tonta, perdida y creía que no por las razones correctas, eso era lo que verdaderamente la tenía tan enfurecida y triste, no pudo más y dejando todo de lado, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

─Cuddy, necesito que firmes… ─Wilson entró a la oficina de su jefa sin tocar (nadie tocaba para entrar a esa oficina después de todo), pero al verla llorando se detuvo ahí mismo─. ¿Cuddy?, ¿estás bien?

─No, no estoy bien ─ella fue sincera, trató de alzar la vista pero no pudo, le avergonzaba que alguien, no importando que ese alguien fuera su amigo, la viera así de débil.

─Pero… ─el oncólogo no sabía por dónde empezar, caminó directo al escritorio, lo rodeó y abrazó a Cuddy─, ¿me quieres contar?

─House… ─ella trató de comenzar su relato, pero no podía entre el llanto.

─¿Ahora qué hizo? ─Wilson frunció el entrecejo, tomó por los hombros a la doctora y la miró a la cara─, ¿qué te hizo?

─No, él nada, él no hizo nada por primera vez ─de inmediato ella vio su error al haber tratado de explicarle a Wilson qué le pasaba comenzando con la palabra "House"

─¿Entonces?, no entiendo ─ambos tomaron asiento en un sofá, Wilson limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Cuddy, era hermosa y que la tristeza opacara esa belleza era algo que no podía permitir.

─Lucas y yo terminamos ─finalmente, mucho más tranquila, ella confesó.

Wilson asintió procesando la información, tomando entre sus manos las manos más pequeñas de su jefa, últimamente ella y su novio, ahora ex novio, Lucas Douglas habían estado discutiendo por todo, era verdad que nadie, excepto ella tal vez, veía futuro en esa relación, pero después de un tiempo aprendió a respetar su decisión, por errónea que pareciera.

─No creí que… ─se mordió la lengua dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

─¿Que qué? ─ella lo miró intrigada.

─Bueno ─carraspeó─, que te fuera a afectar tanto, no creí que lo quisieras tanto.

Ella comprendió, desvió la mirada dirigiendo sus ojos a otro lado menos al rostro de Wilson, eso era lo que la tenía verdaderamente mal, lo que en realidad le había roto el corazón en un millón de pedazos, que no estaba triste por Lucas.

─No es eso ─dijo titubeante, mordiéndose el labio inferior─, claro que llegué a querer a Lucas y mucho, y claro que sé que este rompimiento es para siempre, y me duele verlo partir─, tomó aire ─pero eso no me tiene así.

Wilson enarcó una ceja inquisitivo, miró a Cuddy significativamente invitándola a que prosiguiera.

─Yo rompí con Lucas… ─suspiró ─por House.

─¿Qué? ─el médico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, creía que no había escuchado bien.

─No podía estar con Lucas mientras todo el tiempo estaba pensando en House, no era justo para él, Lucas es un hombre dulce que no merecía eso ─finalmente y con total firmeza ella dijo, poco a poco volvía a ser la Lisa Cuddy segura, exitosa, Decana de Medicina, no la niña que lloraba a escondidas.

─Pero… ─Wilson sabía que había un "pero"

─Pero desperdicié mi oportunidad con House, él no va a estar ahí esperándome…

Wilson sonrió de lado y Cuddy lo miró intrigada.

─Es curioso cómo corriste a brazos de Lucas porque asegurabas que no podías esperar a House para siempre…

─Ni lo menciones ─Cuddy lo cortó─, la ironía me mata.

─No lo sé ─él se puso de pie─, House no sale con nadie, pero… es House, no sé qué pensaría de todo este asunto, no sé.

Él recordó a Stacy, a quien su amigo había empujado y empujado hasta tenerla contra la pared, ella finalmente se había decidido por él y House la desairó, ¿sería capaz de repetir la historia con Cuddy?, aunque debía admitir que esta vez su amigo había estado bastante tranquilo y se había comportado maduro al respecto. Miró a Cuddy aún sentada en el sofá.

─Creo que si tuviste el valor de comenzar esto, debes terminarlo ─finalmente Wilson dijo y ella alzó la mirada, él tenía una media sonrisa consoladora en el rostro. Ella asintió, tenía razón, ya no tenía nada que perder, debía ir a enfrentar a House.

Su amigo la besó en la frente y se marchó, esperando que hiciera las cosas bien, sabía que así sería, por muy orgullosa que fuera, esta vez era eso o tirarse por un precipicio.

Se puso de pie, limpió los restos de las lágrimas de su rostro y salió de su oficina a enfrentar a House, el último de sus demonios y por ende, el más complicado. No sabía cómo acabaría aquello, quería ir con expectativas por los suelos, para que la decepción no le doliera tanto, pero no podía evitar ese revoloteo de esperanza como mariposa en su estómago.

House estaba en su oficina jugando con su pelota roja con gris, mirando una lista de síntomas anotada en su pizarrón blanco. Giró la vista al notar que tenía visita, entornó los ojos al ver a Cuddy en la puerta de su oficina, tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando y tensó las mandíbulas pensando en que si ese llanto había sido provocado por Lucas, el investigador privado amanecería muerto, probablemente asesinado por un bastón atravesado en la garganta. La miró sin decir más.

─House… ─ella comenzó, su voz se escuchaba agotada─, terminé con Lucas.

Él no cambió la expresión de su rostro, asintió como comunicándole que había recibido la información, sin embargo, no dejaron de mirarse.

─House ─ella llamó otra vez, no quería que la notara desesperada, pero la verdad era que lo estaba llamando como se llama a alguien en altamar para ser salvado de morir ahogado.

Él se puso de pie, tomó su bastón y caminó un par de pasos, la distancia entre ambos aún era de algunos metros.

─¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga? ─él preguntó con voz plana.

Cuddy cerró los ojos, iba a llorar por segunda vez ese día, ya se lo esperaba, lo sabía, se trataba de House, no podía esperar otra cosa, no podía creer que correría a abrazarla y besarla y susurrarle al oído que por fin serían felices, eso no iba a pasar, sólo recibiría ese trato árido, en cualquier momento vendría el comentario hiriente plagado de sarcasmo.

─Es en serio, ¿qué se supone que quieres que haga? ─él repitió y ella abrió los ojos, ese no era el insulto que ya se esperaba─, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué vienes a decirme?, quiero suponer que quieres que haga algo.

─House, yo… ─caminó un par de pasos, acortando la distancia.

─Cuddy, por favor… tú y yo sabemos que esto no acabaría bien ─era increíble que a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo, su voz siguiera inexpresiva─, discutimos todo el tiempo, nos retamos, coqueteamos, todo mundo veía que esto se dirigía a algún lado, tuve una alucinación que te involucraba ─hablaba sin detenerse, no ahondando en ese último asunto ─y al final te decidiste por Lucas ─siguió, ella sabía que tenía razón y lo odió por ello ─de verdad que siento tu pérdida ─dijo con sarcasmo─, pero preferiste irte a quedarte aquí conmigo.

"Aquí" era la palabra clave, aquí en New Jersey, aquí en el recuerdo de Michigan, aquí en los pasillos del Princeton-Plainsboro, aquí en su oficina de puertas de cristal, aquí en su fantasía por sobredosis de vicodín y ella había huido para irse con un sujeto estable y perfecto, todo lo que el volátil e imperfecto House no era.

─Me equivoqué…

─Y no fue mi culpa ─House dio media vuelta y se sentó nuevamente a ver la lista de síntomas como si nada hubiera pasado, Cuddy supo que la batalla y la guerra estaban perdidas.

También giró sobre su eje para irse, quería a Wilson en ese instante, con rabiosa desesperación quería a su amigo, como si él pudiera protegerla de todo, incluso del dolor que el desprecio le había provocado.

─Y te vuelves a ir ─escucho a House y se giró, seguía sentado, pero la miraba─, creí que serías un mejor oponente.

¿Había sido una prueba?, si así era, primero lo ahorcaría y luego lo besaría.

─¡Mujer!, dejaste todo por un minusválido, era para que opusieras mayor resistencia ─se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella─, no es momento de "respetar las decisiones de otros" ─dijo en tono burlón, se acercó más hasta que la tuvo de frente.

─Tú respetaste mi decisión.

─¡Porque sabía que era estúpida!, las decisiones estúpidas suelen salir mal, ¿sabes?, quería que aprendieras eso por ti misma ─decía aquello con sarcasmo claro, aunque tenía algo de verdad.

Ella lo miró sin saber qué hacer y con expresión de exasperado él giró los ojos. La besó porque si esperaba a que ella lo hiciera esperaría toda la tarde y toda la noche, de inmediato ella correspondió hasta que recordó dónde estaban.

─¡Aquí no! ─ella lo apartó y él la miró algo divertido.

─Déjame trabajar ─él se separó unos centímetros─, mi jefa es una tirana ─le dijo bromeando a modo de secreto.

─Pero estoy segura que tu jefa te dejará salir temprano para que vayas a mi casa y podamos hablar.

Ambos sonrieron y cada uno se volvió a inmiscuir en sus respectivos trabajos, claro que necesitaban hablar, de un millón de cosas, pero por ahora, nada podía borrar las sonrisas de sus rostros.


	4. Problemas de sueño

Cuarta viñeta de esta breve colección, gracias a los que han dejado un comentario :)

**04.  
Personajes:** House, Cuddy  
**Resumen:** Él necesita decirlo, pero ella no necesita escucharlo.  
**Advertencias:** Huddy obviamente, es como un anti-fluffy fic, spoilers temporada 6 (a little)  
**Notas:** Auto-regalo de Reyes (LOL)

Todo de Fox y David Shore.

* * *

**Problemas de sueño**

Durante los últimos días, Wilson pareció ver un terrible salto kilométrico hacia atrás en el avance de House después de Mayfield, de nueva cuenta dormía poco y era obvio que la pierna lo estaba acribillando. Algo andaba mal, realmente mal e intuía qué podía ser.

Miró el reloj, eran las 4 am, una hora antes de su hora de despertar normal para darse una ducha, desayunar algo ligero e irse al hospital, pero claro, House no entendía la rutina de un hombre normal, ni siquiera podía entender lo que "normal" significaba. El incesante rasgueo de la guitarra lo despertó, como lo había estado despertando las últimas semanas. Se llevó la mano a la frente, pensando en qué debía hacer, ya le había dicho que se callara, ya le había dado un ultimátum, ya se había sentado a disfrutar de su set, ya había hecho de todo y la tortura continuaba, no era que no disfrutara de la habilidad musical de su amigo, pero no a esa hora.

Esperó tendido boca arriba en la cama, cerró los ojos escuchando la música, qué más le quedaba, recordó la primera vez que había hecho eso, tocaba una pieza de blues algo feliz (a falta de otro calificativo) y hasta en broma, ahora era distinto, la melodía que invadía el _loft_ era silenciosa, muy triste, obscura, sonaba improvisada y cayó en cuenta que conforme habían pasado los días, el estado de ánimo de las canciones nocturnas había estado decayendo más y más.

Finalmente se puso de pie, caminó hasta la estancia, donde House le daba la espalada y tocaba, pero supo de su presencia pues dejó de rasgar su guitarra acústica.

─House, hay gente _normal_ que intenta dormir…

─Wilson, tú dejaste de ser normal el día que te hiciste mi amigo ─se giró y sonrió de lado.

El oncólogo asintió, aunque el comentario lo había divertido, no sonrió porque quería demostrar que estaba molesto con el comportamiento errático de su amigo, si sonreía, si sólo mostraba un signo de una risa cómplice, le daría pie para seguir haciendo lo que hacía. ¿Qué hacía?, cosas de House, Wilson supuso, cosas raras, maquinando planes malvados, comportamientos autodestructivos, o repasando su infinita lista de insultos; cosas de House, ¿qué más?

─Al paso que vas, regresarás a Mayfield antes de lo que te imaginas ─finalmente dijo, Wilson sabía que ese era un temor de House, regresar al sanatorio mental.

─No estoy alucinando ─House respondió obviando─, sólo no puedo dormir ─finalmente confesó desviando la mirada, la razón lo avergonzaba, Wilson lo supo en cuanto su amigo no pudo verlo a los ojos mientras decía aquello.

─¿Y eso es porque…? ─aunque el dueño de aquella casa no era idiota y sabía por dónde iba el problema, quería que fuera su amigo quien se lo dijera.

─Porque… ─tardó en responder─, porque la música me llama, obviamente ─y siguió tocando la guitarra.

Wilson giró los ojos, puso las manos en la cintura y midió el terreno. ¿Sería bueno decírselo así de plano?

─Dices que estás bien con Cuddy saliendo con Lucas, la verdad es que no es así… ─finalmente soltó la razón que ambos sabían pero que necesitaba ser dicha.

House lo miró insultado dejando de tocar. Dejó la guitarra sobre el sofá con cuidado y caminó hasta su amigo.

─Si lo digo, es porque es cierto─, sonó enojado, realmente enojado─, ni siquiera me he metido a interferir, ¿qué mayor prueba quieres?

─Exacto ─Wilson no se dejó intimidar─, eso no es normal para ti, cualquier cosa que sea la normalidad tratándose de ti de todos modos─, suspiró ─ya deberías estar interrumpiendo sus citas hasta que él se harte y se vaya.

House caminó hasta darle la espalda a su amigo y agachó la mirada.

─¿Qué no lo ves?, esta vez es en serio ─susurró─, él no se irá, ella no lo quiere fuera de su vida y…

─¿Y qué?, ¡por todos los cielos!─, Wilson presionó.

─Y… ─House se giró para verlo─, y no hay nada que hacer ─era obvio que no iba a decir eso, que se había arrepentido a la mitad de su frase.

Wilson lo miró, no sabía cómo podía hacer que reaccionara. Era extraño ir al Princeton-Plainsboro y no escuchar a su jefa coquetear con su mejor amigo y viceversa, no verlos retándose, jugándose bromas pesadas, gritándose por tonterías pero apoyándose en los momentos que lo ameritaban, sabía, porque ella así se lo había demostrado, que hacer entrar en razón a Cuddy era inútil, pero House… él siempre buscaba el lado lógico de las cosas, era dominado por su lado racional y esta vez simplemente se negaba a abrir los ojos. No era como si creyera que él iría a cantarle en una serenata romántica a media noche y ella caería rendida a sus brazos olvidándose de todo, eso no iba a suceder, era más fácil que el infierno se congelara, pero obvio que ninguno de los dos estaban bien, porque no se comportaban normal, hasta donde su retorcido concepto de normalidad les alcanzaba, claro está.

─Y esta vez me importa, ¿ya? ─House finalmente dijo lo que iba a decir originalmente.

Ante tal arrebato, Wilson se quedó perplejo unos segundos, parpadeó como tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Era eso. Esta vez realmente le importaba a House, esta vez realmente la veía irse. Siempre se habían dado por sentados, los dos, y eso acababa.

─Te duele que no tuviste una oportunidad, puedo entender eso, pero lo que realmente te tiene así es la incertidumbre… ─Wilson comenzó un discursillo que pronto fue interrumpido por la mirada enfadada de House.

─No me duele nada, ni estoy de ningún modo, dije que estaba bien con su relación y es verdad.

─La incertidumbre de saber si está con Lucas por amor o sólo por la estabilidad que le brinda ─sin importarle, Wilson tuvo que terminar. House lo miró con los ojos encendidos, estaba irritable y había presionado el botón correcto para hacerlo enojar.

Se miraron algunos segundos, luego House caminó hasta una silla donde su abrigo reposaba en el respaldo, lo tomó y se lo puso, afianzó el bastón en su mano y de reojo miró un reloj de pared.

─¿Qué haces?

─¿Te callarás cuando finalmente duerma tranquilo?, eres peor que una madre regañona ─respondió House mientras caminaba a la puerta─, voy a responder esa pregunta que tanto te quita el sueño ─dijo con sarcasmo.

─¡Son casi las 5 de la mañana!

─Exacto, ella ya debe de estar despierta y Lucas espiando a la víctima en turno ─abrió la puerta y luego desapareció detrás de ella, Wilson se dejó caer en un sillón de una plaza suspirando, rogando que las cosas no resultaran tan desastrosas.

Al salir House miró la calle vacía, pronto se llenaría de transeúntes, sintió frío, pero lo que más le golpeó los músculos y el pecho, fue que sintió miedo. Cerró los ojos, era algo que necesitaba ser hecho, por su propia sanidad mental, por su bien debía de dejar de cazar fantasmas, y sólo había una forma de terminar con ellos. El desengaño lo mataría, pero ya había muerto tantas otras veces que sobreviviría a ésta. Caminó hasta su auto y condujo a su casa, podía recorrer todos los caminos que conducían a casa de Cuddy de memoria y con los ojos cerrados.

Aparcó en una acera frente a su hogar, la luz estaba encendida, era tan madrugadora como Wilson, seguro estaba lista para irse a su amado hospital y sólo se aseguraba que su engendro, o Rachel, o como fuera, estuviera bien, la podía ver acomodando a su hija en la cuna con el ceño fruncido ante el dolor de dejarla, como todos los días. El auto de Lucas no estaba, era un alivio.

Pensó que era mejor acabar eso pronto, porque era mejor rápido, indoloro (o casi), y la pesadilla estaría pronto en el pasado. Bajó del auto y caminó atravesando la calle y luego jardín frontal, aspiró hondo y tocó la puerta con el bastón, no demasiado fuerte, no tan fuerte como acostumbraba.

Tras algunos largos minutos, Cuddy atendió a la puerta, creía que era su niñera, pero al ver a House con ojeras pronunciadas dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, claro síntoma de su sorpresa.

─¿House?, ¿qué haces aquí?

─No puedo dormir ─se quedó inmóvil, ella lo dejó inmóvil, desarmado, indefenso. Con sus ojos color acero y su cabello rizado en perfecta armonía con su rostro, con la frescura de la mañana y la gloria de por fin ser madre como halo adornando su cabeza.

Ella escuchó esas tres palabras como un deja vú que la atormentó por un segundo, y por todo el tiempo desde que las había escuchado en el pasado. Desde que House quedó recluido en Mayfield y ella no pudo hacer nada. Lo había salvado en una alucinación psicotrópica, la verdad fue otra muy distinta, la verdad fue que no pudo salvarlo, la verdad fue que lo dejó caer cuando todo indicaba que caería. Y se sentía culpable.

─¿Y qué quieres que haga? ─se tragó la culpa, su sabor fue amargo y su consistencia la de una roca, pero se la tragó completa, contestó con la frialdad con la que había estado tratando a House últimamente. Así debía ser. Así tenía que ser.

Él se mantuvo en su mismo sitio, con la misma expresión. No fue invitado a pasar, fue tratado con desapego, y aún así, seguía ahí como esperando que algo cambiara. Cuddy lo miró como presionándolo a que hiciera algo, lo que fuera, irse, hablar, entrara a la fuerza, cualquier cosa, pero él se mantenía ahí… parado, sin hacer nada.

─La última vez que tuve problemas de sueño, sabes lo que sucedió… ─él respondió, algo vago para tratarse de él. No se podía adivinar con facilidad si hablaba de lo que sucedió en general o sólo en específico de su alucinación, aquella que la involucraba.

Suspiró y se quitó del paso para dejarlo entrar.

─Rápido, a diferencia tuya, me gusta llegar puntual al trabajo ─Cuddy finalmente dijo cerrando la puerta, sabía que House estaba ahí por una razón. Él nunca hacía las cosas sin una razón.

─Wilson cree que es importante que haga esto ─eso era mitad verdad, mitad mentira─, para poder dormir en paz.

─¿Y bien?

Hubo silencio porque la verdad, House no había planeado nada de eso y no sabía cómo continuar, qué decir sin sonar arrojado o patético, sin sonar desesperado o sorpresivo. Pero después de meditarlo supo que no había forma de evitarlo, que de un modo u otro, cualquiera de esas cosas o todas, quedarían impregnadas en sus preguntas.

─Lo de Lucas… ─comenzó.

─¡Oh!, House, no hagas esto por favor ─Cuddy interrumpió de inmediato alejándose de él.

─Necesito hacerlo ─él miró al suelo, y luego a ella─, lo de Lucas, ¿lo amas?, ¿es a largo plazo?

─Vivimos juntos House, ¿tú qué crees? ─ella respondió, evitando deliberadamente la primera pregunta, enfocándose a la segunda.

House asintió y golpeteó nerviosamente el suelo con su bastón, agachó la mirada, vio el pasillo que comenzaba a iluminarse por luz diurna. Ahora o nunca, pensó. Morir o matar.

─Cuddy yo… ─clavó sus ojos en ella, en su figura _petite_ y su semblante desasosegado.

─House, ni siquiera pienses en decirlo ─no supo cómo, pero Cuddy intuyó lo que estaba a punto de decir. Lo detuvo antes que fuera tarde.

─Yo… ─se volvió a hacer de todo su valor. De nueva cuenta ella lo detuvo.

Detuvo sus labios con los suyos, en un beso al alba.

─No lo digas ─ella insistió─, por favor…

─Necesito hacerlo.

─Yo no necesito escucharlo ─aún estaban cerca, demasiado, sus alientos eran cálidos y chocaban con el frío de la mañana─. Yo también House, yo también siento lo mismo ─sorpresivamente ella confesó─, pero esto murió antes de comenzar siquiera.

Finalmente, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, Cuddy se separó, en los ojos somnolientos de House sólo había sorpresa, absoluta y rotunda ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

─Lo siento House, hice mi elección, no hay marcha atrás ─por un breve instante, él creyó ver un indicio de llanto en su mirada, pero luego sólo pudo ver a la Lisa Cuddy fuerte, esa que le encantaba.

─Está bien ─finalmente habló─, que seas feliz con Lucas─, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

***

Tenía un caso lo suficientemente interesante para mantenerlo distraído. Jugaba con su bastón en su escritorio mientras sus subordinados hacían los exámenes que había ordenado. Gracias a la puerta de cristal, vio a Wilson acercándose.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó en oncólogo con aire reservado.

─Sé la respuesta, esta noche dormirás bien ─pausó─, si eso te preocupa.

Wilson supuso que era algo bueno, pero su amigo no sonreía, la respuesta debió no haber sido a su favor, pero ahora la sabía, House dormiría esa noche por fin en paz.


	5. Demasiado

La última viñetita en la serie, una pareja inusual pero que me intriga, jiji, aunque no volvería a escribir sobre ella.

Gracias a los que dejaron comentario, saludos! :)

**05.**  
**Personajes:** Cameron, Thirteen  
**Resumen:** Cameron se va, no puede perdonar a Chase, ni a House, pero tampoco puede lidiar con el secreto que ha estado ocultado.  
**Advertencias:** Femslash, Camteen, insertado después de "Teamwork"  
**Notas:** Todo de Fox y David Shore.

* * *

**Demasiado**

Se iba, sí, se iba y dejaba todo atrás. Regresar sobre sus pasos no era opción, porque sabía que sucumbiría y no podía rendirse ahora que tenía su decisión sujetada con firmeza, no podía soltarla, porque volaría como una cometa en las manos torpes de un niño. Se iba, sí, se iba para siempre.

Tomó su equipaje, miró por última vez a su marido y finalmente salió. Un taxi del aeropuerto la esperaba en la puerta de su casa, del hogar que abandonaba.

─Antes de ir al aeropuerto ─Cameron subió al taxi─, hay otro lugar que quiero visitar primero.

─Como usted ordene ─el chofer contestó con amabilidad y se dejó guiar por su bella pasajera.

Le dijo qué avenidas y calles tomar para finalmente llegar al único sitio que le restaba por visitar y despedirse. Cuando estuvieron frente a un edificio de apartamentos, Cameron pidió al taxista que la aguardara y bajó del auto. Caminó atravesando la fría noche, ingresó al edificio y subiendo por las escaleras finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta que le interesaba. Suspiró y tocó a la puerta.

Quien atendió era quien se esperaba. Su perfección, una vez más, la hizo sentirse pequeña y tonta, ante esa mirada aceituna se sentía completamente desnuda y protegida a la vez. Trece la observó por unos segundos, conmovida por la sincera tristeza dibujada en el rostro de Cameron, y luego simplemente la abrazó.

─Creí que no vendrías ─Trece le dijo al oído, acopiando toda la delicadeza que tenía para ofrecer.

─Yo… ─se separaron para verse a los ojos─, tenía que despedirme.

─Entonces no darás marcha atrás, ¿verdad? ─con clara desilusión, Trece soltó las manos de Cameron que hasta entonces sostenía.

─No puedo.

Remy tomó una mejilla de Cameron y la acarició para luego depositar un beso en los labios, la rubia cerró los ojos, pensando que esa sería la última vez que la sentiría así, así de cerca y así de cálida.

Cameron miró la absoluta e inmaculada belleza de Trece. Recordó cómo habían acabado juntas por primera vez, ella se sentía abandonada, ignorada y engañada por Chase, y de algún u otro modo, Trece estuvo ahí cuando necesitó a alguien de quien sostenerse, y la reconfortó y la hizo sentirse querida otra vez. Había sido perfecto, nunca estuvieron en la peligrosa etapa de "amistad", simplemente pasaron de ser colegas a amantes y les funcionó por algunos días, hasta esa noche, que Cameron dejaba el Princeton-Plainsboro y New Jersey atrás. Se preguntaba si era posible amar a dos personas a la vez, porque definitivamente amaba a Chase, pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Trece, aunque tenía la certeza que había dejado de ser el búnker emocional que al principio fue; ahora era más, mucho más, y también por eso se iba, era demasiado con lo cual lidiar.

─Adiós Allison ─Trece le besó la punta de la nariz y sonrió con tristeza.

─Adiós Remy ─concluyó, dio media vuelta y regresó al taxi que la esperaba.

Quizá, y como siempre, estaba romantizando e idealizando todo otra vez.


End file.
